It's A Secret!
by Orangebunny13
Summary: Series of random drabbles and mini-archs of Fem!Giotto's life.
1. Stupid Dress'

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn it solely belong Akira Amano.

Fem! Giotto drabble.

Ranging only up to: 500 -1100 words only. Disclaimers and etc... are not involved.

* * *

Giotto was in fact a woman.

How may you ask? Well I dont know, go ask your neighbor.

Okay serious this time, *clears throat*

Since he – I mean she, didn't like the fact that women in her time would be treated like servants or toys to begin with.

She wanted to help other people who were being treated like trash in her town by men who feel superior to them.

So she decided by helping the people in her neighbourhood first. Her hair was a still short then (and her chest was flat as a board), so she was accused of being a boy.

Mother fucking bastards.

At first it made her feel inferior to big-breasted women, slowly she got over it and decided to still help nonetheless.

But still she wanted to strangle death, burn their bodies to the ground and dance (and kick) their ashes for all she care. But, this was against all her moral's so she didnt murder themi in the end.

Due to her gender she was belittled even by the ones she helped. (Ungrateful assholes)

So she decided to turn into a guy instead. This was the same day she met G.

Which is a story for another time.

Being a man was pretty easy she though at first. Boy was she wrong.

Her menstrual cramps were a challenge, so she used cake as a distraction every one week in a month.

G being loud fellow he was, scolded Giotto every time she ate sweets. It took sheer amounts of will power to resist killing G and with that pink colored hair of his.

Asari never bothered her with her cake time, which was good news.

Knuckles never really cared about her eating cake, so she was on good terms with him.

Lampo was her partner in crime, no worries there.

Alaude never really found files about her past life due to her burning **Every. Single. One.**

Daemon the melon haired sadist with that at creepy laugh of his wasn't allowed to go into her room. So no problems at all. He did once and was never the same way again.

All in all, she was doing fine, until that nosy maid came.

Long story short, she found her underwear drawer and began to spread rumors that she was a pervert. Well it's better than her being mistaken for a girl right?

Well, actually the answer is no.

Because of this it caused a ruckus and maid after maid went it quest to find it. No one actually found it which was a relief.

Not really.

The nosy maid got pictures. Since photoshop wasn't really invented, it was considered real by the ones who saw it. Giotto made a mental note to make it someday. Which she did, in the future.

Since rumors and gossip can travel like wildfire, especially if it was the underground society. It reached both Vongola's foes and allies. Enemies thought of this as a leverage an opportunity to overthrow the Vongola.

Which was plain ridiculous.

Alliances were broken fearing that Giotto would do something to their wives, for his lady-killer looks, gentle manly approach and etc...

Giotto thought that this whole affair was incredulous. But what was done, is done. Immediately taking action she ordered Daemon to remove the memory of the nosy maid and the others who believed her, with blackmail of course.

Alaude was commanded to destroy every single documentation of it from history with a bit of bribery and blackmail. Steak and him in a dress half-naked was perfect, she still got copies even now. Mhhmm, hehe.

In the end she won and made even stronger alliances.

Except the underwear drawer was now turned to ashes. Meaning she has nothing to wear under her clothes, which were a problem.

She can't go out and buy it others would see her and all her hardwork would be broken. She can't order somebody to buy her underwear, you can't trust anyone, especially if it was the mafia.

So in the end, she was out of options.

Not having any other option left, she stole...a maid dress.

It was pretty easy, being a mafioso did have its perks. One was being stealthy like a ninja. That night she stole a maid dress and escaped Vongola Mansion. She booked in a motel bought hair dye and dyed her hair brown, she always hid her long hair under the cloak or under her suit tied by an orange ribbon. She made some changes on the maid outfit and put it on and slept lightly that night.

The owner of the motel Klaus would be honored to have Vongola Primo himself take refuge in his humble motel. But he was a man of needs and he is _greedy_, so he called an enemy famiglia and told them about how Primo was now residing in his motel.

Instead of a man they found a woman instead. Vongola Primo and with that Hyper Intuition of hers pretended to be asleep and waited until the men were gone. She expected this would happen, so she left that same night leaving her payment at the table and jumped out of the window silently praying for that old man's safety. Grinding her teeth she strolled at the cold, dark night regretting that she went to that motel. The man would be dead at best or would face even harsher consequences. His family may even be in danger.

_'I'm sorry.' _she muttered.

She closed her eyes and blinked back the tears, she knew that she couldn't help him.

The Mafia was a very dark place. It's survival of the fittest, if you're weak you die, if your strong youll live. As easy as that.

This is why she created the Vongola in order to protect people from the mafia. But it was slowly turning what she was trying to prevent.

Biting her lip she found a bench under a lampost which provided her with little comfort. Sighing she put her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

At times like these she just wanted to curl up like a ball and cry all day. Something inside her chest twisted painfully making her feel even worse.

Closing her eyes she went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N

Sorry if it suddenly turned angsty. I'll avoid it in future chapters but im not promising anything.

Tell me what you think and suggestions on what I should do on other chapters are welcomed.

Anything that looks, sounds, feels wrong please tell me.

Future Pairings? Maybe. ;D (Hint: Pictures speak louder than words!)

I'll update whenever I feel like it.

* * *

Headcanon time!

*Her hair reaches mid-back. It is tied by an orange ribbon and is hidden un der her clothes. To why she doesnt cut it will be explianed in the future.

*Her eyes are uniquely yellow.

*The Vongola Famiglia is just starting so they arent that rich or that big yet.

*The timeline will be in the 1800's im not really sure if cameras were invented yet or electricity for that matter, but ill look it up.


	2. Stupid Dress' Prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn it solely belong Akira Amano.

Fem! Giotto drabble.

Ranging only up to: 500 -1100 words only. Disclaimers and etc... are not involved.

* * *

Giotto was a pretty light sleeper. So when somebody suddenly touched her, the effect was instantaneous.

She got up quickly and punched the said guy square in the face and kick his rather _certain_ part of the body or as you would rather like to call it _'Where the sun doesn't shine'_.

Who wouldn't do that if somebody suddenly touched you out of nowhere? Seriously what if was like a rapist? or a Hobo who could rape you?

Well touching your shoulder wasn't really that offensive and violating. But hey, anything can happen right?

So the said man kneeled and clutched his crotch, which was now rolling in the cold, wet pavement.

_'Wait was that…'_

Let me just rephrase what I said earlier: '**Anything Can Happen.'**

The random, (very)unfortunate man had platinum blonde hair, handcuffs cuffed on his belt, is wearing black slacks and a brownish-yellow trench coat on.

Ring any bells?

'_Did I just…'_

Yes, yes you did.

'_Sh*t.'_

"Nghhh…" he moaned.

She knows she could kick pretty hard, since she's a mafia boss that were meant to fight like bad ass.

So she had two options on her head:

Stay and help or _Run like hell._

Running sounds a pretty good option.

But her sense of justice was telling to stay and help her fallen comrade that could never produce babies, **ever again**.

'_Run…Stay…Run...But I got to help him…You could go to jail…But…'_

"Oi!" her head snapped back to a man who had pink hair and was coming closer. When he got near enough she was frozen to her spot and was looking at G with a look of surprise and horror etched in her face.

"What the – pft, did you just…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This was not what she expected. But its been a long time since she saw G laugh and she has to admit, she liked him laughing than scowling like he usually do. Kicking Alaude in _you know where_ was totally worth it.

Or maybe not.

"This is comedy box office, GOLD!" G said wiping a tear of his face and clutched his stomach for laughing too much.

"B-but –" she began to interject.

"If only I had a camera, HAHAHA!" he remarked laughing some more, ignoring Giotto in the process.

"I will make you pay –urgghh..." Alaude feebly attempted to death threaten Giotto and G, which of corse, failed.

G was now on his sides laughing his ass off while Giotto was trying not to follow G's example. Looking at that two fearing that they may discover her secret. Decided it was a good time to run away.

Backing up a bit she slung her bag on her shoulder, which contained her suit she turned her heels and ran away from the two, as fast as a lion on steroids.

* * *

When she was in a good distance, she walked normally and headed into the town central. She enjoyed her freedom knowing that she escaped _successfully _away from those thin, white, rectangle shaped devils sent from hell. In short it was called, _paperwork._

While wondering why she hadn't though of this before.

Then she spotted a mess of green hair outside the candy shop who is now thrown out and being scolded by the owner of the store.

Due to her habit in saving him in these kind of situations, she hurriedly crossed the street and was in Lampo's side in minutes.

"I'm his guardian (pun intended) and im terribly sorry for making you any trouble it was my fault, I didn't keep my eyes on him."

"My, my what a responsible young woman and a pretty one too! (she blushed at this) He tried to steal some grape flavored candies from my store, but I just saw him in the nick of time and caught him."

"Hmph! The great Lampo would never steal from your stupid store!" he declared proudly.

"What did you just say?!" the woman said angrily.

"I sai –omphf!" Giotto clamped Lampo's mouth shut to prevent him from saying anything that could get them in trouble.

"He said nothing, come on now Lampo." she said as he got dragged away from the fuming woman.

When they finally got away from her she let go off him. "You know stealing is a bad, why don't you bring any money or at least asked some from me –, I mean your boss?"

"How did you know the great Lampo works for Vongola?" he said eyeing Giotto suspiciously while dusting the imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"Err –"

"Youre a spy from another family! How dare you try to kidnap me, the great Lampo?!"

_'What.'_

"W-wait im not, I just helped you and didn't you know the Vongola is famous now? Your name is now famous all over Italy!" she lied.

"Hahaha of course I am after all the great Lampo! Hahaha!"

She only sighed as she got used to his behavior. Lampo is Lampo after all, besides she cant change the fact he is an arrogant, loud-mouthed, noisy annoying little brother and thats what she loves about him. In a brotherly-like way of course.

Resting her bag on her lap she began digging for candies in the pocket of her suit, "Here I think I have some candy with me."

"Is it grape-flavored?"

She only nodded in response and handed it out to him. It was a habit of hers, blame Lampo.

The suit was now poking out and Lampo didnt let it go unnoticed.

Momentarily forgetting about it, he took the said piece of candy hungrily and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste of his sweet treat from, i dont know, a COMPLETE STRANGER. Well not really, but you get my point.

She ruffled his hair and look at him longingly. "If you have any problems just tell me, alright?"

The action made Lampo freeze and look at Giotto strangely, _'That's weird she said the same thing as__ big brother_ _did'_ he though while staring at her,_ 'now that I think about it she has the same eyes as big brother and her hair...'_

Due to her Hyper Intuition she sensed that Lampo was having suspicions on her, so she stood up and said a quick good-bye and ran off again. She could hear him calling from a distance but she shook it off.

When she finally got deeper into the town central she began to walk normally again. Looking from left to right which store she bought her undergarments from.

* * *

**Lampo**

"W-wait!" he called at the retreating figure. "Darn I didnt even get her name."

Sighing he pocketed his hands and looked up the sky, hoping he could see her again. He looked down and at the direction where she ran, remembering how nice she was and how her kind she treated him like his big brother (Giotto). He had to admit she was pretty, no, beautiful even the way her hair fall gently at her shoulders and her eyes that seems so accepting like the sky...

Blushing madly at his thoughts he shook his head and began wandering around the place aimlessly, while thinking about her.

* * *

**Alaude and G**

"Nufufufu~ Why is the skylark on the ground?" Daemon appeared out of nowhere as Asari and Knuckes followed behind.

"Some brunette woman kicked his balls, I forgot to thank her" G replied.

"Come on, help me get him up" Asari urged.

"I'd rather not~"

"No way in hell am I helping that assh*le."

"I'll help you to the extreme then!"

When they got Alaude standing on his own to feet again he let out a killing intent that could make, uhh...something scary, run with his tail between its legs.

"Nufufufu so how does it feel getting your pride crushed skylark and because of a woman no less?"

"Shut up melon-haired pedophile."

"What did you just say skylark?" A tick mark appeared in Daemons head.

"At least I didn't get my balls kicked." G answered for Daemon.

"Why you –"

"Oohh, scared." G taunted leaving Daemon in the sidelines.

"Hey where's Lampo?" Asari asked out of the blue.

"I thought he was with you" Knuckles replied.

Leaving the two bickering with each other.

"But I just saw hi –"

"Bring it on bastard!" G shouted.

Asari immediately went towards G knowing a chaotic fight may begin.

As Knuckles was about to help Asari, he spotted the Vongola Sky Ring. "Hey! I extremely found Giotto's Sky Ring!"

This made the fight stop immediately. G walking towards Knuckles while mumbling incoherent sentences, on how Giotto lost this and how irresponsible he was then snatched it from Knuckles.

"Why is this here!"

"Nufufufu~ about the woman you mentioned earlier, why do you think she ran away?" Daemon entered.

"Because...you think she...KIDNAPPED GIOTTO!" G shouted in fury.

Knuckles was at the side muttering a small prayer for Giotto's safety.

"Calm down G don't make assumptions yet" Asari suggested. "What did she look like?"

"Well she looked about my height, brown hair reaching mid-back, wearing something that looks like a maid's dress and has yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes?" Alaude questioned his eyebrow raising.

"Lampo there you are! Where have you been?" Asari called worriedly at Lampo, who was lazily strolling towards their direction.

"Hey there Asari" he said in a monotone-like voice, looking occupied with his thoughts (about Giotto).

This made everyone look questioningly at him.

"What are you extremely think about?"

"Huh, what?" Lampo immediately going out of his Giotto La-la Land, he again began blushing like a tomato.

"Looks like te brat has a crush." G concluded

"W-what, no!"

"Come on, you guys stop teasing him."

"Nufufu~ so what did she look like?"

"For the last time, I dont have a crush!"

"Oh? Do I have to go into the deep recesses of your mind just to –"

"Alright, alright just don't go there!"

"Nufufu so we are good terms then, now come on spit it out~"

"I - she was...umm, she had brown hair and yellow eyes and I think she had a bag with her."

"Bag?" Alaude repeated.

"Now that I think about it, a pin stripe suit was sticking out."

"WHAT!" G shouted.

"Are you sure?" Asari asked. Lampo nodded unable to see their where they were going at.

"Nufufu~ Interesting, what direction was she headed?"

"Uh, at the dress shops at the town central."

"I see~ nufufufu~" and with that Daemon was gone.

_'What was that all about?'_

"Let's go brat." G said, unusually calm.

''What do you mean_ 'Let's go'_, pinky?"

"Don' t forget why were here. Giotto's missing and we are here to find him, she might have kidnapped that idiot of a boss of ours."

* * *

**Sneak Peak!**

Humming happily down the street she began heading toward the mansion in a slow pace, taking her time. Suddenly her hyper intuition perked up and felt this familliar chills run through her back, immediately her tracks.

"Nufufufu~" his signature laugh rang in the air.

_'Daemon'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! It made me smile like CRAZY! ಥ_ಥ and cry tears of joy at the same time.

Here have a Giotto cat.

Also think of insults for Alaude and Daemon or if you can G or Lampo too! I need them really badly!

For those who have any questions please tell me by via PM or on your Review. I'd like to avoid confusion as much as possible.

To be honest this chapter was crapped out of my brain, so virtual face slaps, tomatoes, flames and sharp knives are very much accepted.

I'm sorry if I did'nt get to fulfill all your requests, the eye burning grammar and for this late update and somehow passed the word limit (by a hundred words). Gomenasai.

**Review Time!**

**Snowflake **- I'm sorry I didnt get to pair G and Giotto, illl try in the next chapter arch. Thanks for reviewing!

**Secret **- I already messaged you and creeped you out in a way. Hope you like this chapter.

**iNeedFanfiction** - Yeah it did, it got out of hand and turned angsty. So heres the update, sorry to keep you waiting.

** Vanessa Celestine Blanchette** - You liked it? I thought it was pretty choppy, im not really that good and im still a newbie, but thanks for the compliment though! Also I already planned out you pairing, maybe in the future chappie's I can write it already.

**Guest** - I planned that pairing already too, (spoiler alert: theres gonna be a love triangle between the red heads!MWAHAHAHA!)


	3. Stupid Dress Prt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn it solely belong Akira Amano.

Fem! Giotto drabble.

Ranging only up to: 500 -1100 words only. Disclaimers and etc... are not involved.

* * *

Things weren't really going the way she planned it would be.

Yeah, she got her undergarments and everything was going smoothly…

But she jut had to lose her damn sky ring.

If she returns without that sky ring G would murder her. In fact, he'd resurrect her just to kill her, over and over again.

She shuddered.

Sitting in the nearest bench she could find she plopped on it without womanly grace and slumped as a depressing aura began to envelop her.

She never asked for anything of this!

All she ever wanted was to help people! Not turn into some dangerous mafia organization with some rings that balance the world!

Why couldnt Talbot give her other less burdening rings!

Like some old ring he made of metal with the Vongola crest on it?!

That was good enough!

Now because of her, the world is in danger!

Or maybe she was over thinking things again...Yep, definitely.

Taking a huge deep breath she calmed her nerves and exhaled.

"What have I done to this deserve all this? Stupid sense of justice, stupid G, stupid mafia, stupid rings" she muttered. "All I ever wanted was to grow up, get a job, marry somebody I like **_(hehehe~)_**, have a couple of kids, and maybe help people along the way…then enjoy the simple happiness of life."

"Oh, so you're in the mafia?" a familiar voice piped up.

This made Giotto jolt and drop the bag -which contained her suit- fall to the ground and scatter to the stone pavement.

"Sorry about that, let me help you" a man with short, spiky, red hair bent down to pick it up.

"Ah, no!" she shouted, making people turn their heads at the two, giving them the 'stupid-crazy-lady-who-screaming-at-public,-let's- avoid-her-look'.

But it was too late.

Cozart already picked up her suit and cloak holding it up, giving her a suspicious brow.

Knowing that this was going to end badly she stood up and immediately took the clothes from Cozart, feeling her heart pound harder and faster in her chest. While thinking what may happen if her secret was found out. Hugging her clothes, she took the items she bought and hastily stepped away from him.

Beginning to sprint away, she failed to realize that he was faster than her and caught her arm before she can run farther away, again.

He grabbed her arm which made Giotto immediately stop, as Cozart pulled her towards him and looked closer at Giotto.

Unbeknownst to her a blush crept on her face as she looked at Cozart with her wide yellow eyes. Inspecting his face and how she failed to see how handsome he is, even after all the days the hang out together.

Her dense-ness is going to kill her someday.

"Giotto?"

"Yeah?" she answered stupidly. Realizing her mistake (a few milliseconds later), she tore her arm from his strong grip and began waving her hands rapidly in front of Cozart.

"E-eh...Youseewell,imnotreallyGiottoimhisImeanher - "

"Woah, woah calm down there, hahaha" Cozart answered good-naturedly, an amused look on his face.

"So uhh, you see im just cleaning this for Giotto! The soap ran out and -"

"You're a very bad liar and you know that _Giotto_" he flicked her forehead, smiling at her efforts.

She pouted (cutely, if I might add) and look at Cozart as if she was expecting something and most probably is.

"Your not going to well, umm..." she said trailing off, as she looked down and began to play with her hands.

"I'm not going to do what?" he asked looking at Giotto with a questioning brow.

"Belittle me or at least be a bit disturbed or something?"

"Hmm? Why should I?"

"Because I'm female."

"Dont worry about that! Youre my best friend as long as I remember and besides you're going to turn back to your as soon as Talbot fixes a thingamajig that made you turn like that!"

"..."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Hey...if I'm stuck like this...would you still like me?"

"Of course! And maybe I could marry you _**(huehaehueh~)**_like you said earlier, hahaha!"_**  
**_

"Cozart! Dont say things like that!"

"Aw come on I'm kidding! Lighten up a bit I wonder though..."

"Yes?"

"I wonder others are going to say if they see you like that"

"Oh...I didnt tell them yet, it's for the best anyways."

"I wonder what G's face would look like!"

"He'd be surprised, that's for sure."

"Hahaha take a picture for me, would you?"

Letting out a small chuckle she looked at Cozart and smiled the widest smile she could muster. Taken back by this action Cozart staggered a bit and goofily smiled back.

"Is there anything wrong?" Giotto asked Cozart who had a light dusting of red in his cheeks.

"I-its nothing! Well I better head back, Aurelia [1] is going to kill me if I don't get the groceries!"

"Good Bye!, Oh and Cozart? Please keep your mouth shut about all of this."

"_It's a secret_ then!"

"I guess it is" with the last wave of her hand, they headed their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: So tempted to end it here. But since you guys gave so many revs, ill continue.

P.S: Ignore the weird laughs I just had to.

* * *

Majestically face banging her self to a stone wall was pretty painful.

Not believing she forgot about her whole ring dilemma (damn it Cozart!), she practically searched everywhere for it.

You could probably figure it out by now, that she didn't find her ring.

"Screw this! Im eating cake!" she yelled.

Apocalypse be damned.

Humming happily down the street she began heading toward the cake shop in a slow pace, taking her time.

Suddenly her hyper intuition perked up and felt this familiar chills run through her back, immediately stopping her tracks.

"Nufufufu~" his signature laugh rang in the air.

_'Daemon...Oh f*ck no, not this time. I'm eating my cake and nobody is going stop me.'_

Walking faster she bumped into a man you may know as G (or pink-haired octopus, that screams like there's no tomorrow as Lampo refers to).

_'NO,NO,NO! THIS IS NOT HAPENING OF ALL THE PERSONS I CAN BUMP INTO WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM, F*CK YOU TOO FATE!'_

"S-sorry" she mouthed, then turn past him sprint-walking.

Then she skidded to a halt. Mentally head bashing herself at an invisible wall, cursing herself why she didn't see them earlier and how her Hyper Intuition failed her (not really).

As you can guess her guardians have sorrounded her, except Lampo. He's still a bit far away though.

"Youre with coming with us" Alaude said glaring at her so hard, she would've crapped her pants. But she wasnt wearing any, so no worries about laundry.

"I know this looks bad, but I can explain. It was Talbot he-"

"Shut it, woman. Where have you taken Giotto?" G said glaring at her.

"But you don't get...oh...so you mean...ohhh."

"If you can come with us peacefully, we can resolve this misunderstanding and avoid further conflict" Asari said calm like always.

"Nufufu~ you are beautiful as the lazy brat said" Daemon said holding her chin up with one finger.

"H-hey what's going on?" Lampo said out of breath finally after chasing them, for leaving him behind.

"You still don't get it do you?" G said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"She kidnapped Giotto, why would she have his clothes?" G replied.

"Well it could be for her husband, idiot!" Lampo argued.

_'Im not even married yet!'_

"His sky ring was found where we saw her you snot-nosed brat!" he screamed back.

_'My ring! Yes G I love you, well after you beat me to a bloody pulp, I wont love you anymore.'_

"Then why do you think she would take all of his clothes, pink haired octopus?!" Lampo bit back.

_'In your face G, I'll shower Lampo with candies later'_

"..."

"You know he does have a point" Asari pointed out.

"Oh shut up, flute-freak" G said glaring at Asari.

"Hn. For assaulting an officer, she still coming with me." Alaude supported.

"You touched me when I was sleeping!" Giotto answered.

"I touched your shoulder."

"Still!"

"Nufufu~Get her bag then, then well know if she knows where Giotto is or not."

"You can't!"

"I'll take it by force then."

"I-I'll call the police!"

"I am the police."

"Damn it."

* * *

A/N:

I hope this wasnt a confusing chappie for you.

If you see anything wrong, if you have questions, and etc.. tell me.

Not satisfied with this chappie, but it''s the best I can do for you.

Oh btw since you guys didnt adopt the giotto cats, its now encircling my legs looking for food.

AND IM BROKE. SEND ME CAT FOOD OR ADOPT THEM, ADOPT THEM NOW.

* * *

Headcanons:

[1] Aurelia is Adelheild! I mean Adelheild's ancestor. Yeah so since Enma looks like the exact carbon copy of Cozart (except his cheerfulness) so why not the same with the others? So yeah. Ill try doing their POV's once in a while in the future.

* * *

Review Replys Time (or something like that)

**iNeedFanfiction** - You did! I thought it was painful, lol. Thanks for the insults! I mean not at me, but the ones you gave me...you get my point.

**Katokimeka-chan** - I talk to you at facebook already and PM'ed you. But still, Thanks!

**Momoxtsuna123** - Hahaha he does, though their relationship would a brother-sister kind. I'll try to develop it as much as I can, Thanks for the review!

**uniquemangalover** - You do? Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**RikiRenaH42** - Maybe, maybe not. (If you do find the link again tell me!) Oh and thanks for the heads up! If you see any report it to me!

**Namimori-Skylark-18** - Thanks! I got this plot bunny when I was reading a fem27 fic and like, why not do it with Giotto? So here's the update, sorry to keep you waiting!

**Cool Cupcakes** - ...You have just come up with one of Alaude's signature line (THOU SHALT MAKE IT THY CHAPTER ONE DAY!) Thanks a lot!

**DrikaVeras** - Is that her real name eh? (PLOT BUNNY ALERT!, FFFF- I still have so many to slaughte- too late) Yep, they will chase her to hell and back. Here's the new chappie!

**Snowflake** - Hahaha I wa just watching this funny show and I guess I got it from there. Just wait and see! (though Cozart was very, very, close to figuring it out)


	4. Stupid Dress Prt 5 (Last)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn it solely belong Akira Amano.

Fem! Giotto drabble.

Ranging only up to: 500 -1100 words only. Disclaimers and etc... are not involved.

* * *

Running for her dear life was the correct phrase in describing her situation now.

Not that it really mattered that she got caught or not. She would still end up back at the mansion and doing _paperwork._

Though Knuckle was silent the entire time and a flash of recognition was in his eyes when she was in front of him.

Damn. Was her disguise really that ineffective?

Now the up's and downs:

Good news is she got away.

Bad news is her clothes were gone. Also her hand was bleeding.

I mean she wasn't naked or anything, she just threw her male clothes at Alaude. Not that it was one of her best ideas, but she had to do something! So throwing it and punching the glass wall at the clothes shop, was the best she came up with.

But!

She still got her undergarments! Which isn't helping the tiniest bit.

Escaping wasnt easy also.

If she fly her hands would get burns and her presence would immediately alert the other guards.

At that precise moment an idea struck her. If she could pass in as a maid in the mansion, she could get in and –

"There she is!" G shouted running towards her direction, his guns at out.

Cursing herself for not being able to hide better, she turned her heels and saw Daemon smirking at her. "Well hello there."

Knuckle was giving her questioning look and the sides of his mouth were tugged into a smile. Could it be he figured it out?

Backing away a few steps, at the corner of her eye she saw Asari his face completely serious with his weapons drawn out.

No, in fact everyone had their weapons in hand.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

"We are not letting you get away again!" Lampo declared his eyes hardened with determination.

Like a sheep cornered by a pack of wolves she tried to reason with them, but it wasn't working.

If talking can't work, brute force will. Hopefully.

Taking on a fighting stance, she charged.

* * *

Yeah. It didn't really work.

Though, it almost did, if G hadn't shot her she would've gotten away. But noo, he just had to shoot her. As revenge plans were already forming on her head, a shout from G interrupted it.

She could practically hear his and Knuckle's voice from the other side of the wall. They were screaming their heads off, something about **'Why did you shot her- him?!'**

Then G would shout back, in words she couldn't comprehend.

"Sheesh, he need anger management classes. How does his vocal cord even survive screaming all day?" she muttered.

Funny thing Knuckle never argues with anyone he hates violence. Sometimes it makes her ponder why he joined her 'noble cause.'

Being bounded to a chair blind-folded wasn't the best feeling she had all day, not that she can say anything about it. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she pondered if she could ask Talbot on how to make a machine that can make her male.

Then Knuckle came to the room amusement dancing in his eyes.

He sat down in front of her a smile forming into his face. "This one of the best escape plans you've ever planned Giotto."

"Why thank you, I try" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Though why did you buy that underwear for?"

"I well uh, how do I put this…" she said trailing off.

"Did Elena order you to buy it for her?" he suggested.

"Yes! She said she –um, wanted to buy it for her" she exclaimed her head nodding furiously. "You know women, they're really, forceful now a days."

"You look really like a female, though your flat chest gave it away" Knuckle said as he stood up.

An imaginary tick mark appeared in her head, trying her best to calm down from murdering Knuckle right there.

"Are you letting me free or not?" she hissed.

"Woah, calm down Giotto" he said as he untied the ropes.

"Sorry Knuckle it was getting really uncomfortable" she said as she rubbed her sore wrists, her anger dying within seconds.

"Well should I go with to your room?" he asked.

"No thanks" she said smiling at his offer.

"Alright, I will be going then" he headed out the door and to the top floors.

Groaning in pain as she clutched her shoulder silently thanking Knuckle for healing it earlier. Stifling a yawn. "Man what along day; I hope Alaude doesn't kill me for _that_."

Chuckling she went up and heard the arguing voices of her Guardians. Silently wishing everyday was peaceful as it is now.

* * *

_**But this is Underground world, nothing ever remains the same.**_

_**Nightmares will always haunt you. **_

_**Nothing and no one spares you from it.**_

_**It silently creeps in shadows, waiting for it to strike fear in your hearts.**_

_**Manipulation, Lies and Deceit is its greatest weapons, turning friends and family against you.**_

_**Be ready for the time for it to strike is near, be vigilant and trust your instincts.**_

_**And face it head on, if you run away now…**_

_**Death will be waiting for you.**_

* * *

**A/N** :Hi so this is the end of my first arc, thank you for all those reviews and encouragements. They really kept me going, even if I dont update that fast and my writing sucks, by a lot. Writing is just hobby for me and life was such a bitch, I couldnt update you guys so much! *bows deeply*.

Oh and that little poem up there, or whichever you call it since im bad at making ones, would be related to my future gonna be angsty, you have any questions dont hesitate to ask me. It would be best if there are no confusions or anything.

Please consult me if you have any plot bunnies too share, so I can create your very own ARC! Dont be shy, you can just PM me alright?

* * *

**Review Replying time!**

**(ASHJKFJJJ! YOU GUYS GAVE ME SO MUCH REVIEWS *dies of happiness*)**

**Katokimeka-chan - **Eto, I already know you and chat with you almost every single day but thanks for the review!

**Snowflake **- To whoever you are, thank you so much for being the first reviewer in this story ever! I wonder how their faces would be like, Also ill put a poll up about it in the future! Please do vote! (Shush dear, I love the two too! hehehe you took the words out from my... keyboard, lol)

**uniquemangalover **- Here you go! And thank you! (Their fave food is tuna btw! XD)

**DrikaVeras **- Eh, your english is understandble. It's not your first language is it? Here's the update you've been waiting for! Oh and I'll put a poll about it soon!

**Cool Cupcakes - **Shh, baby (LOL) calm down. Doesnt mean I pair them now they'll be paired together, forever (ooh it rhymes!) Until the poll is over ill pair whomever won with Giotto.

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - **Thanks for reviewing, (Is it me or does Giotto have a fetish with red heads?huehaueh~) Here's the update!

**(Random) Guest - **Arigatou!(is it spelled like that?) You have nice hair too XD! thanks for the review!

******(Random) Guest 2 - **Tut tut, as ive explained you have to vote on the poll, which I will put up in the **FUTURE.**

* * *

**NOTE: THE POLL IS NOT UP YET SORRY PEOPLE MAYBE IN THE NEAR FUTURE I CAN PUT IT UP.**

**And for the very last time THANK YOU!**


End file.
